Użytkownik:Igniton
center Na wstęp... Cześć jestem Kuba mam 14lat i interesuje się BIONICLE od lutego 2007. Pamiętaj ! Zawsze gdy odwiedzasz moją stronę użytkownika nic nie zmieniaj (chyba że się wpisujesz do kumpli). Moje zestawy BIONICLE: 2004: *Rorzakh 2007: *Kongu *Jaller *Hahli *Hewkii *Dekar *Thulox *Morak 2008: *Solek *Tanma (połanany) *Lewa *Toa Ignika (ma złamaną rękę) *Antroz *Tahu *Gali *Takanuva 2009: *Gresh *Mata Nui 2010: *Tahu (Stars) *Gresh (Stars) *Takanuva (Stars) *Skrall (Stars) *Nektann Inne: Książki: #Bionicle Glatorian III ---- Hero Factory: Bohaterowie: #William Furno #Mark Surge #Preston Stormer #Nathan Evo 2.0 #Mark Surge 2.0 #Julius Nex 2.0 #Dunkan Bulk 3.0 #Daniel Rocka 3.0 #Mark Surge (Brain Attack) Złoczyńcy: #Thunder Suma: 34 (BIONICLE: 23; Hero Factory: 10; Inne: 1) Pełna lista moich zestawów: Kliknij tu Ulubione Zestawy z roku: *2001: Jaller i Gukko *2002: Takua *2003: Takanuva *2004: Nidhiki *2005: Keelerak *2006: Axonn *2007: Toa Jaller, Toa Ignika *2008: Toa Lewa, Mistika i Axalara T9, Tahu Mistika *2009: Mata Nui *2010: wszystkie starsy Kategoriami: *Matoranin: Dekar *Toa: Lewa, Tahu, Takanuva *Makuta: Antroz, Mutran *Agori: Raanu *Glatorianin: Gresh, Mata Nui *Rahi: Kardas *Kanohi: Ignika, Miru, Hau i Avohkii *Pojazd: Axalara T9, Skyboard *Inni: Axonn, Trinuma O mnie *Zbieram też zestawy z innych serii Lego (Legends of Chima, Hero Factory, Ninjago, STAR Wars, City(dawniej), Exo-Force(dawniej), Atlantis(dawniej), Power Miners(dawniej)...). *Moje ulubione plemie to plemię Dżungli. *Przeszedłem grę Obrońcy Agori. *Prowadzę działalność na kilku innych wikiach (Patrz niżej). Ja na innych Wikiach Możesz znależć mnie też na kilku innych Wikiach: *Atlantis *Lego (angielska) *Bakugan *Pora na przygodę *Ninjago *Hero Factory *Legends of Chima Ankiety Którego Starsa lubisz najbardziej? Piraka Rahkshi Skrall Gresh Takanuva Tahu wszystkie żaden Którego bohatera Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Jimi Stringer William Furno Duncan Bulk Preston Stormer Mark Surge Nathan Evo Natalie Breez Daniel Rocka Julius Nex wszystkie żaden Który pojazd z serii Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Drop Ship Motor Speeda Demon'a Motor Williama Furno Jet-pack Rocki wszystkie żaden Kumple wiecie co robić :) *Aritika władca Guratti 07:01, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) *Stomolko 17:59, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *Voxi *Vezok999 19:45, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Wesoły Ludek;)'' *''__KopakaNuva 12:57, lut 12, 2010 (UTC)'' *''Pyragma lewa 10:51, mar 7, 2010 (UTC)'' * *BionicleFan *-Miserix666 06:54, gru 8, 2010 (UTC) *Ackar29175 16:44, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) *Mitux447 17:46, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) *-- Jeśli widzisz ten podpis, to już wiedz, że powróciłem z emerytury XD 15:57, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Filmiki thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Kilka słów o moich ulubionych Kanohi Ignika Kanohi Ignika jest tajemniczą i potężną Legendarną Maską Życia. Jej celem jest wyssanie Życia z każdego organizmu w Wszechświecie Matoran jako ochronę, gdyby coś poszło nie tak w planie Wielkich Istot. Była poszukiwana przez Piraka, Toa Nuva, Toa Inika i Brutakę na Voya Nui, a póżniej Barraki, Toa Mahri i Hydraxona w Otchłanii. Stworzyła sobie ciało, by pomóc Toa Nuva w Karda Nui, gdzie ostatecznie poświęcił swe nowo odkryte istnienie z woli przebudzenia Mata Nui. Teridax uwięził ducha Mata Nui wewnątrz Igniki, rzucając ich w kosmos, gdzie maska wylądowała na Bara Magna. thumb|300px|left Hau i Hau Nuva Hau to Maska Obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę kiedy tylko nosiciel sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce nas zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony (to znaczy że trzeba polegać na swojej intuicji). Toa Lhikan posiadał także maskę Hau, lecz była to wersja pochodząca z Metru Nui . Hau należąca do Tahu przemieniła się w Hau Nuva. Hau jest również symbolem Wielkiego Ducha. Hau Nuva to maska obrony, potrafi wytwarzać osłonę na siebie i innych kiedy tylko Tahu Nuva sobie zażyczy. Maska nie wyczuwa kiedy ktoś chce zaatakować, i nie uaktywnia osłony(to znaczy że Tahu Nuva musi polegać na swojej intuicji. Avohkii Avohkii - Zwana też Maską Światła (ang. Mask of Light). Została wykuta przez mieszkańców Arthaki. Maska została następnie skradziona przez Bractwo Makuty i oddana pod opiekę Seekerowi, jednak Rahaga zdołali ją odzyskać. Później Toa Hordika znaleźli Maskę dzięki kamieniom Makoki i pomocy Rahaga. Onewa, używając Rhotuka Kamienia zamknął ją wewnątrz totemu. Tysiąc lat później Av-Matoran Takua odnalazł Maskę w wulkanie Ta-Koro. Nokama wówczas odkryła napisy wewnątrz Maski i przetłumaczyła je, mówiąc, że pozwoli ona odnaleźć Siódmego Toa. Takua po długiej wyprawie zrozumiał, że to on ma być tym Toa i po założeniu Maski zamienił się w Takanuvę. Miru i Miru Nuva Miru nosicielowi daje moc lewitacji, czyli unoszenia przedmiotów żywych i martwych do góry i w dół po linii prostej. Maski używa Toa Lewa, Pohatu uratował za pomocą tej maski Matoranina Hafu. Miru Nuva to Kanohi Nuva, Maska Lewitacji. Miru Nuva zmieniła się z zwykłej Miru po przez kontakt z Energetycznego Protodermis. Pozwala ona użytkownikowi unosić się w powietrzu, a z połączeniem z Kakama Nuva pozwala nosicielowi latać z wielką szybkością. center Kategoria:Użytkownicy